By way of introduction to the subject invention, reference is made to commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,284. This patent discloses a garment hanger comprised of a one-piece body having a hook portion for the receipt of a display rod, a central portion depending from the hook portion and having first and second openings therein, and a fold line portion depending from the central portion with a third opening disposed in the fold line portion and a flap segment depending from the fold line portion. The central portion and the flap segment define coactive structure for retaining the flap segment against the central portion on folding of the flap segment about the fold line segment. The coactive structure is preferably comprised of first and second projections on the flap segment adjacent respective lateral margins thereof and first and second latching openings in the central portion adjacent respective lateral margins thereof.
In use of the hanger, with the flap segment unfolded, a garment, such as a tie, is looped through the first and second openings and then passed through the third opening. The flap is now folded against the garment and latched to the central portion.
By way of further introduction to the subject invention, reference is made to commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,378. This patent discloses a garment hanger comprised of a one-piece body having a hook portion for the receipt of a display rod, a central portion depending from the hook portion, the body defining in the central portion an opening therethrough and a garment support member disposed in the opening and movable relative to the body and a lower portion defining a fold line portion depending from the central portion and a flap segment depending from the fold line segment, the central portion, the fold line segment and the flap segment jointly defining a slot in the body which opens into a margin of the body.
The central portion and the flap segment define coactive means for retaining the flap segment against the central portion on folding of the flap segment about the fold line segment.
The fold line portion is disposed contiguously with an interior end of the slot and provides cantilever support for the flap segment.
Assembly of the hanger with a garment is greatly facilitated by the configuration of the support member as a single member supported for movement outwardly of the plane of the hanger body for ready receipt of a loop of the garment and by the slot configuration, i.e., an extent of the garment depending from the loop is insertable sideways into the slot.